None Yet Darn
by onyx-worrystone
Summary: PG-13 for swearing by my OC. I was gonna do a series on this kid but never really got around to it. O well. Could you read this and give me ideas fo a title? Story's from Athena's (my OC)POV.


Laments of Athena

**Why?!?!? Why _HER_?!??** Having the memories of an Asgard, Gou'ld, and an Ancient I can handle, but not HER!

NONONONONONO**NO**! SHE had a family, SHE had parents! Who were actually of the same species as she was! Why _did Loki PICK_ **_HER_????? Dammit! **

Yeah, yeah, yeah, technically I'm not supposed to swear. I mean, SHE says 'Holy Hannah!', but I'm not her, am I? NO I"M NOT!!! The only ones at home who actually call me by my **real** name are my 'father' and my 'mother'! And even _they_ aren't my biological parents! Good God, every time I hear the word 'parents' I automatically think of HER parents! But they're **not MINE!!! **Everyone ELSE on Bifrost Vedra call's me' Clone'. Yes. I absolutely REFUSE to say her name!!! I am so goddamn **sick** of hearing HER name!!!

Ok, breathe, breathe, calm down. I will not rant loud enough for HER to hear! Oh, yes. Have you not heard? I'm supposed to meet HER today. And do you think I am happy about this? **NO, damn her to _Sokar's HELL!_** I'm still on the way there; I can see the mountain in the distance. It'll take a while, I riding a skateboard for crying out loud! But hey. Why should I hurry? She wont be happy to see me, no she won't. Her CO was completely pissed off, for lack of better words in this stupid language, when he found out he had been cloned. The cloning isn't even my fault! Did I ask to be the copy of this genius? Or at least, that's what Odin says she is. Ha. Yeah right. I've taken a look at her mind. For a Tau'ri, she's smart. Kinda. Take a look at me, for instance! Hell, I look like a Tau'ri, and I know more that any of her confounded kind will in more than a million lifetimes!

Speaking of appearances, I prefer the Ancient's look. I don't have to walk in that form, I can float. In that form, at least, they treat me as if I was one of their own. Yes, stupid HER and the others there think the Ancients have all disappeared. Shows what they know! The Ancient's have **ASCENDED**, thank you very much. If I'm going to talk about the four joined races, I suppose I should mention the Nox as well. I'm going to miss them. They taught me a LOT during the time I spent with them. I made some friends. shock That bring my grand total of friends to...FOUR!!! What a _glorious _number!! Fat chance I'll make any more where I'm going. Tau'ri military, I swear.

When they find out I'm a clone of their precious astrophysicist, they'll probably toss me through the Gate to some stupid desolate planet. Whee. I feel _so _happy. I hope it's somewhere that has a Gou'ld base on it. I could go for some Jaffa ass-whipping right about now. Or maybe I'll just commit suicide. Nah, I perhaps not. The sarcophagus. Even I'm not angry enough the condemn the peoples of all the know planets to annihilation just because some damn Gou'ld got their snaky little selves a host with some sort of destrustructive power and knowledge. I'm not that heartless. I think. I hope. Ahh, veigh. I could always kill the Gou'ld inside of me like I did with the one I used to carry. At least, then I thought it was a Tok'ra. I should have known it wasn't. All the signs were there. I was just too young and ignorant to notice them.

Well, I could kill the Gou'ld and then pretend to be one. I have the knowledge. Maybe it was a godsend ( no pun intended) that my Gou'ld was Athene. Harcessis. Stupid snakeheads didn't notice! HA! I could become the most powerful System Lord, more powerful than even Annubis! Something else the dumb snakeheads missed. Annubis is alive, not dead as they still think. Not for long, though. Osiris knows. And she will have to spill her dirty little secret sooner or later. But I ask myself this: do I _really_ want to enslave and kill dozens of innocent people?

No, I don't. I find the thought rather sickening, really. Three or four enslaved I can stand. The Nosfaratu keep dozens of slaves for feeding purposes, both the kind that feed on blood and those that feed on aura. I visited Nosfarant before, and befriended the princess of the Auralians. She helped me learn to control my pyrokinesis, and it was on that planet I earned the name that the Gou'ld call me. 'Sokar's Child'. Ahh, yes, good times. 'Sokar's Child' is the equivalent of saying, 'This child comes from Hell.' I am the reason that the Gou'ld leave the Nosfaratu alone. For now. The next time the Gou'ld attempt any sort of invasion of Nosfarant, they will be in for a nasty, bloody surprise. Hehhehehehheh. big evil grin

Oh, wonderful. I feel HER thoughts getting clearer. And stronger. I can also see the mountain's entrance. Darn it. I was enjoying my ranting. Sorta fun, really. I never get to tell anyone what I actually think of HER. Ok, one last description: onvarastl, jhatvent, ghatsd kifttrhen,**hhtjrrd jjtyh, _byghf_ ! **Whew! I feel much better now. All that swearing in my native language, so refreshing. contented sigh

Now I have to trick these guards into thinking I'm HER. Shouldn't be too hard. Pliable minds, these Tau'ri. Now how many are there? One, two,...seven...fifteen. Counting those inside the tunnel. Ok, here I go. A little nudge there, a tiny alteration there. Done! Good grief! These people really ought to go through training to keep their minds from being tricked so easily. I pick up my skateboard and I'm walking into their view... Yes! He's saluting me! Ha! And ha again! They think I'm HER!

A few more saluting guards and I'm entering the tunnel. Yeah, I'll skip the checking of the ID, thank you, NOT!

Just a little tweak of the mind and I'm at the door. I enter HER personal code and I'm in! Now's the hard part. I gotta let them see me in my own Tau'ri form so they can bring HER to yell at me for being a security breech. Wonderful way of meeting the one you are a clone of, no? I let my tricks go; they see me. Only a matter of time before they **get** me, so I sit down to wait.

Two minutes to find an intruder? Boy, are the Tau'ri slow or what! If there'd been an intruder on my ship, they'd be gone in .0004 seconds flat. Hey, oww, watch it! Geez, louise, ya think they'd be a teeny bit more careful. Ok, let me see: a dismal gray room. I can deal with that. I set my skateboard down on the small bed and disengage the invisibility on my bag. It hold my laptop, couple of power crystals, change of clothes, ect... Ahh, a camera! So nice to see they're watching! Yeah, right. I'm gonna just sit on the desk, not the chair, and fiddle with my computer programs. Let the boredom begin!

Two hours. Still on the computer. Guess what? I've just finished designing the plans for a code. An unbreakable code. One that will take you an eternity to figure out because it's based on absolutely **nothing**!!!. Maybe I'll call it an Eternity Code or something. I dunno. Hold on. I hear something. Footsteps. There are a lot of footsteps out there, but I know these. They belong to HER. And she's headed this way. Oh joy. She's just come out of a briefing. About me. Like she knows anything important. I turn off my laptop and levitate it onto the bed. I am anticipating her arrival.

The door flies open; there she is, angry as ever. Followed by Mr. Sarcasm 2001 and Egypt Boy. Perfect. The gang's all here, except for Mr. Jaffa. You know, I think I like her when she's angry. The way her face is slightly redder that usual and the way she keeps running her fingers through her short blonde hair. The way she's halfway between yelling and raising her voice. I like that. Being normal aggravating me, I'm not paying attention to what she's saying. I don't really care if I'm in trouble. What can she do? I don't have any parents for her general to fine. And besides, if they send me to jail, I can break out. I love being me. And not her.

She's quiet now, and Egypt Boy is asking my name. I answer.

"I'm Athena Carter. And by the way, where's Tel'k? And how's the Stargate program coming?" I laugh inwardly at the looks on their faces. I'm going to enjoy this.

Fin


End file.
